


corrupt my mind with dirty dreams

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, gwen isn't as straight as she thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Morgana likes to walk around the flat mostly nude. It distracts Gwen more than she cares to admit. They fuck.





	corrupt my mind with dirty dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from explosion by zolita

Gwen entered the kitchen and was unsurprised to find Morgana mostly naked. The woman was wearing lacy black panties and nothing else. It was bad enough that Morgana didn’t believe in bras, but she didn’t believe in wearing shirts at home either. It drove Gwen crazy. She had never questioned her sexuality before. Men were just fine. But constantly watching Morgana strut around with her breasts on full display had made Gwen start questioning things.

“Coffee?” Morgana offered. 

She had already mixed in the amount of sugar and cream Gwen liked, and handed it over in a mug covered in various sized titties. 

Gwen took a sip of the hot beverage and moaned in pleasure. Now that she was finally able to keep her eyes open, she couldn’t help staring at Morgana’s perky pink nipples. 

“So, I was thinking we could go look at furniture today and hopefully order a new couch. Then we can go out to eat, my treat.”

“Sure, sounds good,” Gwen replies, trying to hold eye contact and not let her line of sight drift down to Morgana’s chest.

Morgana continues talking about what kind of couch they should buy, walking around the counter and then jumping up on top. This puts her breasts directly in Gwen’s line of sight.

“Gwen? Earth to Gwen!”

“Hm, what?” Gwen blushes as she looks up at Morgana, and the other woman is smirking. 

“Or we could stay in. The couch can wait, especially when I have a perfectly good bed.”

Morgana was always hitting on Gwen. She had since their first meeting, but it was all just to make Gwen squirm. Morgana knew that Gwen was straight, and Gwen knew that Morgana would sleep with any willing woman.

“Hm, straight, remember?” Gwen replies as usual.

“Please. I see the way you stare at my tits. No straight woman would look with that much desire.”

Gwen chokes on her coffee, and Morgana reaches out to thump her back. This causes her breasts to end up nearly touching Gwen’s face, which only makes her choke more.

When she’s finally able to breathe again Morgana leans back slightly, but keeps her hand resting on Gwen’s shoulder. She begins fiddling with the strap of Gwen’s pink silk pajamas, and when Gwen doesn’t complain, she pushes it off her shoulder completely. 

The two women stare into each other’s eyes as Morgana continues to push the strap down, far enough that Gwen’s left breast is in plain sight. Morgana then hops down from the counter, finally breaking eye contact to lean forward and lick Gwen’s nipple.

Gwen shudders and quickly sets down her mug. 

Morgana continues sucking, eliciting deep moans from Gwen as she continues to lap at her breast. Morgana reaches her arm up, tweaking Gwen’s other nipple underneath her shirt.

“So, how about that bed?” Morgana whispers into Gwen’s ear.

Gwen nods enthusiastically, and Morgana slips her hands under Gwen’s ass, lifting her up and carrying her into her bedroom. When she sets her down on the bed she wastes no time stripping Gwen’s shirt and climbing on top. 

She sucks on Gwen’s neck, biting at her jawline and collarbone, then soothing over each mark with her tongue. She continues the path back down to Gwen’s breasts, then down to her stomach.

Morgana glances up at Gwen, making sure Gwen is on board before slowly removing the woman’s silk shorts. 

“I didn’t know you slept commando,” Morgana breathed.

“Well, it’s good to let your pussy breathe,” Gwen replies, too turned on to feel flustered like she normally would. 

“Fuck. You saying pussy is so hot.”

And then Morgana is spreading her legs apart, biting and licking up her thighs. Gwen hisses and digs her fingers into the sheets, twisting and pulling as Morgana nuzzles at her privates.

“Please,” Gwen whimpers.

Morgana licks a stripe from Gwen’s opening up to her clit. 

“You’re already wet. So hot,” Morgana moans. 

And then, because she loves to torture Gwen, she climbs back up the other woman’s body and kisses her mouth. Gwen can taste her own cum on Morgana’s tongue, and it’s weirdly hot. 

“Just fuck me already,” Gwen finally manages around the mouthful of Morgana’s tongue. She can feel Morgana smirk against her, and then a finger presses against her opening.

She gasps as Morgana slides inside, thrusting a few times before adding another finger. Gwen moans and Morgana picks up the pace, adding another finger as she kisses down Gwen’s neck.

“Fuck. Morgana,” Gwen pants out.

Morgana picks up the pace, moving faster and faster until Gwen finally climaxes. 

Morgana pulls out and brings her hand up to her mouth, sucking Gwen’s cum off of each finger. Gwen can’t help the moan she lets out at the sight. 

Morgana smirks and then flops down beside Gwen.

“So, how was that?” Morgana asks, reaching out and tweaking Gwen’s nipple.

Gwen grunts before replying.

“I think it’s safe to say I’m not straight.”

Morgana lets out a beautiful, glorious laugh.

“I’d say no.”

“Wait,” Gwen says, suddenly sitting up. She glances down at Morgana’s panties, noting the wet stain. “I haven’t done anything for you yet.”

“Well darling,” Morgana says, licking Gwen’s shoulder as she sits up next to the other woman. “We have all day to fix that.”

They never make it to Ikea.


End file.
